Pokémon 4Ever
Pokémon 4Ever: Celebi - Voice of the Forest, originally released in Japan as , is a 2001 Japanese anime film directed by Kunihiko Yuyama and based on the television series ''Pokémon. It is the fourth official ''Pokémon'' film. It was released in Japan on July 14, 2001. The film was directed in Japan by Kunihiko Yuyama, and written by Hideki Sonoda. It stars the regular television cast of Rica Matsumoto, Ikue Ōtani, Mayumi Iizuka, Yūji Ueda, Megumi Hayashibara, and Shinichirō Miki. The English adaption of the film, produced by 4Kids Entertainment, was released on October 11, 2002 in the United States. It was directed by Jim Malone, and written by Norman J. Grossfeld. The English adaption stars the regular television cast of Veronica Taylor, Eric Stuart, Rachael Lillis, and Maddie Blaustein. On February 15, 2008, Walt Disney Pictures re-released the film in Disney Digital 3-D. It was the first Pokémon film to be distributed by Miramax Films. Although Cartoon Network currently airs the film, it aired on Toon Disney on May 21, 2007 (because Miramax, owned by Disney, released this animated film), being the third Pokémon film to air on Toon Disney (the first two being the next films Pokémon: Jirachi Wishmaker and Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys). In the United States, this film was rated G by the MPAA. Plot The film focuses on Celebi who travels to the future and returns with a boy named Sam when being chased by a hunter. Meanwhile Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu are on their way to the next gym in their Johto journey and get a lift from a man named Maki who takes them to his hometown of Arborville. They see a Suicune (who was actually the first Pokémon Ash saw in Johto). When they plan to enter a forest that is claimed to have many unusual and rare Pokémon, they are warned by an elderly lady about the "Voice of the Forest" which may carry a person off to a different period in time unless those hearing it stand still. Ash finds Sam alone in the forest as Celebi has fled. Sam awakens and discovers he is 40 years in the future from when he was. He, Ash, and the others search for Celebi and they find it in a tree. After some convincing, the gang manage to gain Celebi's trust. They run into a high-ranking member of Team Rocket, the Iron Masked Marauder, who has been trying to capture Celebi. Jessie, James, and Meowth also team up with the Iron Masked Marauder to capture Celebi. The heroes take Celebi to its home, the Lake of Life, where it is healed by the water. The group spend the night in the forest. The next day, Celebi is captured by the Iron Masked Marauder and is turned evil by the Dark Ball, a ball with special powers that will enhance the captured Pokémon's powers and turn it evil. The Iron Masked Marauder orders Celebi create a giant dragon made from parts of the forest. The heroes chase after Celebi in Maki's flying boat, but are brought down by the evil Celebi's attacks. The Iron Masked Marauder tries to kill Ash and Sam, but Suicune saves them. Onix and Suicune do battle with the Masked Marauder's evil Tyranitar, while Ash, Sam, and Pikachu clamber into the dragon and manage to get Celebi to remember its memories, successfully bringing Celebi back to normal. With the destruction of the dragon shape, the Iron Masked Marauder falls into the lake. The other heroes rush to the lake's edge and find Ash and Sam with Celebi, who suddenly falls limp. Ash and Sam realize Celebi is dead and everyone weeps. However, the Voice of the Forest materializes in the sky and thousands of Celebi appear and resurrect Celebi. The Iron Masked Marauder appears and kidnaps Celebi and flies up with a jetpack, but Ash and Pikachu hold onto him as he flies away. Pikachu destroys the Masked Marauder's jetpack and they fall to Earth, but Celebi saves them. The Iron Masked Marauder falls down to the forest floor and is confronted by the old woman, her granddaughter Diana, Maki, and the Pokémon of the forest. Celebi prepares to bring Sam back in time. He has an emotional farewell with Ash and departs with Celebi. Before Ash leaves the town into his next journey, he talks to Professor Oak about what happened, and muses about the story. Professor Oak tells a sad Ash that he and Sam are going to be friends forever. After Ash, Brock, and Misty get on the boat, Professor Oak had Sam's notebook saying "Hmm... it seems like it only happened yesterday". The ending credits shows Tracey cleaning Professor Oak's room and finding Sam's drawing pad, containing the faded sketch of Pikachu and Celebi. (The reason Professor Oak had the notebook was because Sam was the young version of Oak, whose first name is Samuel.) Cast Production Norman Grossfeld, the producer of the English adaption, said that the animation quality in the film was the "finest yet" from Oriental Light and Magic. The animators felt "tremendous pressure" that their adaption, both in the writing and the casting, held up against "this incredible achievement". Grossfeld says they adjusted the casting so that the guest characters did not sound too "cartoony" - "and instead had a larger than life tone to fit in with the epic nature of this story and the craftsmanship of the animation." Release Box office Pokémon 4Ever earned $717,061 in its opening weekend in the United States, ranking #18 on the box office for that weekend. Due to the fact that the first three films had made $31 million, $19 million, and $8 million respectively in their opening weekends, this film was considered a box office bomb. However, much like the next film, it was successful upon its release on video and DVD. The film earned a total of $1.7 million during its domestic run, and $26 million overseas, closing with a worldwide gross of $28 million. The film stayed in theaters for 58 days, closing on December 5, 2002. Reviews }} Pokémon 4Ever received generally negative reviews from television critics. Some critics called it "predictable" and "disappointing", while others stated that "the viewers won't be disappointed". The film received a 14% rating on Rotten Tomatoes, with 30 of a total 35 reviews being determined as negative. It received a rating of 25 out of 100 (signifying "generally negative reviews") on Metacritic from 16 reviews. In a review of the film, Dann Gire of the Daily Herald said that "nothing feels more desperate than a movie that tries to extort emotions from young viewers. That happens in the animated Pokémon 4Ever, in which colorful characters stand around crying over the shriveling corpse of a magical creature called Celebi. The movie has emotional warmth of tin foil, mainly because it never establishes connections among the characters, or between the characters and viewers." Tenley Woodman of the Boston Herald said that "Fans 4Ever would be a more appropriate title for the film because Pokémon enthusiasts likely will be the only ones satisfied by the fourth big-screen installment of this Japanimation craze." He added that "the story line is solid, with Pokémon's proxy-fighter premise pieced together for first-time viewers. However, the film lacks the spark needed to make it a must-see flick." Robert Koehler of Variety said that the "script by Hideki Sonoda is thin in terms of levels of action and adventure, and suffers from last minute padding with one ostensible ending following another. A clever notion to pop up in the larger Pokémon epic, however, is the suggestion that The Professor (the Pokémon trainers' long-term, reliable guide to all things Pokémon) is actually Sam, now grown up in the present." He then added: "Yank voices - holdovers all from the past films - remain as irritating and overly emphatic as ever." Loren King of the Chicago Tribune gave the film a generally positive review, saying: "The latest installment in the Pokémon canon is surprising less moldy and trite than the last two, likely because much of the Japanese anime is set in a scenic forest where Pokémon graze in peace. The backdrop provides a welcome respite from the ear-, eye- and mind-numbing Pokemon action. And the time-travel plot, though less than inspired, is still tolerable enough for adults accompanying kids". He added that "like most Pokémon tales, this one offers lots of exposition and clunky dialogue, but also counters the expected mayhem with a sweet-sided story about friendship and peaceful creatures who prefer to live far from the madding crowd." Angel Cohn of TV Guide said in his review that "the story is a bit predictable and the characters given to restating the obvious (presumably for the benefit of very young viewers), but overall this third Pokémon sequel is surprisingly entertaining, and a mystery surrounding Sammy's identity provides an interesting twist. The film's flat, traditional anime aesthetic is perfectly suited to the look of the bold, cartoon-like creatures, though the animators switch to a more CGI-influenced look for portions of the final battle sequence. While well done, these scenes feel jarring and out of sync with the rest of the film. Quibbles aside, children and adults enamored of all things Pokémon won't be disappointed." 3-D version In 2007, following the success of the IMAX release of the first three Pokémon movies by Carolco Pictures, Disney announced that they'd re-release the next four movies under their own label in 2008. This film was released on February 15. A TrioScopics 3-D DVD release followed one year later. References External links *Official Pokémon.com site * * Category:2001 films Category:Anime of 2001 4Ever Category:Time travel films Category:Miramax films